Klak
History A long time ago, a creature named Klak was created by a Nynrah Ghost named The Norman. His destiny is still being disputed, and is largely unknown, except for the fact that the Keruvim is connected to him, and they both are to bring order in the universe. To add, much of his past is shrouded in mystery, except that he met Zev Raregroove a few centuries ago, and joined his group; and did something on Gaia that ticked Sephiroth off. He has assisted Zev in battles against the Hollows, and the Matoran in the Black Suit. During the battle with the Hollows, Zev had disappeared, causing Klak to find the Apprentices of Caiaphus in order to train TMV in the ways of the Shadows. Kensei and Prudence, friends of Zev, followed him and TMV to the temple. Believing Klak had betrayed Zev, the others attacked him. After pushing them away, the Makuta spoke to an anthropomorphic bird, which turned out to be Caiaphus himself. However, Prudence sensed an Arrancar nearby: Grimmjow JaggerJack. The group left, and Caiaphus transported Klak to the True Temple, the previous being an illusion. The latter was going to be trained by the former in the wondrous dojo, but he was transported to where Zev was, in order to defeat the Matoran in the Black Suit. Klak almost attacked Zev after the latter used a dangerous form, and began to push everyone out of the way. Meanwhile, Caiaphus established a mental connection with the Makuta, tempting him and advising him during the battle. Suddenly, a Toa, claiming to be the son of Kakamu attempted to attack Klak, but was engaged in combat with TMV. He then was transported away. After lots of crazy stuff happened, Klak and an old enemy named Sephiroth ended up in a virtual reality created by Blackout, and were forced to fight Tratus, the Zivon, King Agrippa, Vorahk-Kah and an Agrippa warrior. However, Prudence manipulated the reality, and Klak eventually escaped after getting beat up by a computer. He wandered the ship until he found Akzer, gelatinous being called the blob, and Muta, joining them to take down Blackout's ship. However, they could only kill a few Rahkshi before Caiaphus called them to his side. Here, he went under a test: find his allies and a traitor from the group. Klak soon discovered that Akzer was the traitor when he killed the blob, and maimed the Pirate Lord. After he congratulated the young Makuta, Caiaphus transported both him and Muta to Zev's location. Klak almost fought with Artroe and Velt, but quickly escaped to Zev, telling him about a code he learned about. He recognized the legend, and told the Makuta about Terumi, and a similar tale. He then sent Klak with Prudence to an isolated world to find something that may help them in their quest to decipher the code. Here, our hero met a fellow apprentice of Caiaphus: A Makuta named Nadle, and a vengeful Akzer. After forcing his allies away, Klak fought Akzer, discovering the truth about the legend, and that Akzer planned to betray their master all along. He then used his powerful attacks, and killed the Pirate lord, using his ships power core to reach the battle over Mata Nui II. In this strife, he saw Sephiroth, and began another duel with him. The duel ended with Sephiroth's "death", and Klak began fighting Zava Reragroove, apparently an embodiment of death itself. After talking meaningless philosophy of time, death, and destiny, the latter escaped. Klak then was stopped by Treveya, who warned him about the Baterra containing the Keruvim. He chased the droid to its location, taking it to Mata Nui II, and unleashing the artifact. There was a great deal of talking and people stopping him from doing so, but Klak ended up using his body to stop the Keruvim from destroying everyone. Everyone thought he died, but in fact, a powerful being (known by many names: The Shephard, The Creator, and more. He either is The Architect, or is more powerful than him) was sheltering him. Klak was no longer a Makuta of shadows, but one of light, therefore becoming an enemy of Caiaphus. Lots of stuff happened afterwards. Anyways, he was kidnapped to Malchior IV by Keichi, and was turned to the Apprentices, who tried to kill him. However, he proved to be a worthy opponent, nearly killing Nadle. Later, the Conquistadores came to the field, and the Battle of Conquistadores v. Apprentices of Caiaphus had begun. Klak fought insanely against Caiaphus, weakening him. However, at the end of the battle, he was kidnapped along with the Norman, Treveya, and the Baterra. He fought the Apprentices inside of Caiaphus, killing several (including Tidal Wave), and Rahn. Later on, he was taken to Caiaphus's mind. Future? After succesfully breaking from his restraints, Klak was inches away from attacking his former mentor's mind, when a future version of himself came and stopped him. This future Klak claimed that originally, he was to help Caiaphus and the Makuta rule the universe. However, Klak's repentance was a ripple in the timestream which began to destroy this future. Eventually, our hero was convinced to go back to his old shadow ways in order to save his friends. This led him to fight D-Klak and Ynot, till much later.... Obviously, he was convinced to go back to the light by the Shepherd. After surviving a mental attack by Blackout, he helped D-Klak take on Barricade. In brief, they all got knocked to different parts of the universe, then reunited. Now, for the Xth time, Klak is taking on Caiaphus, while Nadle and D-Klak duke it out with the Apprentices. During this battle, Klak finally realized Caiaphus's goal: Total chaos. Lots of stuff happened, and he later found himself on Blackout's ship, taunting him. The latter proceeded to injure him in seperate instances, with multiple moments of dialogue. Blackout went into a new form, and blasted both Klak and the Baterra into space, to finish the fight. This lead Klak to reveal his Nova Klak form, and to fight viciously against Eclipse Blackout. However, because of the Darkmount's power, he was put into a coma. Klak finally regained consciousness, and was pulled into a mysterious dimension where Caiaphus was, waiting for the final fight. Defeat of Caiaphus Nova Klak and Caiaphus once again fought each other viciously. Both used powerful attacks against each other, until Caiaphus finally revealed himself to be the creation of Nadle. Nova Klak unleashed a powerful attack that destroyed his former master's new body, and used a final light attack to dissipate the antidermis. Such power loss reverted Klak to his normal state and in a coma. He fell into a portal and disappeared. However, much later, he escaped from a sarcophagus that User:Klak-a-Klak had put him in. Klak had been wrapped in bandages, making him look like a mummy. This led Ynot to name him Faroh, with no idea of his true identity. Faroh Faroh introduced himself to Ynot, and helped the crew of the Wigwam fight Blackout, who had cannibalized Darkmount to create a new body for himself, until they all had to escape. He later found the Mazkertis, Akzer's old ship, and brought it nearby to reunite with D-Klak, Nadle, The Norman, Treveya, and Abneris (all who had no idea he was Klak). They talked, trained, and Faroh ended up taking some of Ynot's men to fight Blackout-Darkmount once more. It is in this fight that the Mazkertis was destroyed, and Faroh revealed himself to be none other than Klak. Oh, and he also declared war on Blackout. Good luck with that. The Second Keruvim Quest Klak continued his crusade against Blackout, even on BZPB. However, he then ran into a human named Praepositus, who was wondering about the Keruvim. The Makuta of Light's group (Nadle, and now Rahksha), along with this new character were teleported to a mysterious world, running into the Knights of the Keruvim, and eventually D-Klak. Klak was assigned with the task of killing Praepositus by Flare, and kept this in mind during the journey. Along the way to the artifact, they met with Belldandy and her group, Deathsaurus and his pirates, and Aeturnus' army, the former two joining them in search for the Keruvim. Klak went with Nadle, Praepositus, and Aeturnus to continue the quest, while the others were dining (Rahksha had already left to Uterio's ship) at Belidandy's house. The group was tense, with threats being made between the humans and the Makuta. Finally, they arrived in a forest to face trials. Once they had passed the first trial (the defeat of a Decepticon), they found an old enemy: Blackout. A fight began, involving Ynot's group, Kakamu, and others. This ended in Kakamu's death, Blackout going into a coma, and Klak, D-Klak, Nadle, Keichi (who had just joined them), and Praepositus escaping with Ynot's group. Oh, and Deathsaurus had taken the Keruvim. Much later, they had all reunited with Zev, and fought the Dark Knights that Blackout had summoned before his escape. Klak decided to rest with the others afterwards, and participated in the tournament on the Space Station they had docked in. All this was for the time being, until they had obtained the Keruvim. After fighting several opponents, Klak forfeited in the fight against Wekiga in order to find out what was happening with D-Klak, and the numbers. Lots of stuff happened, and he ended up finding out his "destiny" as F-Klak. This led him to consider suicide, but Ynot ended up convincing him otherwise. After facing Praepositus, our hero saw the possession of Treveya, and charged at this being to investigate. Turns out, Treveya had called back the demonic Makuta from the dead in order to help her. Klak ended up defeating him, and she returned to normal. Uterio War It was then that Klak heard of Uterio's plan of attack. He used his position as Major General of the Malchiorian forces to defend strategic locations. He led the Rebel Forces in almost every battle he could. However, several events of the war, such as the death of Treveya and the several massacres committed against his Malchiorian allies were detrimental to Klak's mental health. Klak was one of the founding members of the Rebel Alliance, forming it and moving it to victory on Mordor, thus ending the Uterio War. Post-war Klak had negotiated a treaty with Angonce that had ended the war. Afterwards, he began to party with his comrades (a lot of people in the universe started doing that, you see). It was then that he reunited with the Baterra. RacKoon City Mayor Michael Rosen contacted Klak and begged him to visit RacKoon City to see what was going on. It seems that there was a mysterious plague affecting the majority of the population and turning them into vampiric monsters. Klak led a task force against the infected in an attempt to investigate what was going on. In the midst of the chaos, he found Raziel. It was then that Klak had discovered that his future self was behind the plague. After fighting the vampire-turned-wraith, Klak was forced to leave with Peter, a shut-down Baterra and the surviving members of the task force after Nadle was almost killed by a new threat, Ultron. The Baterra was taken to some scientists, and Nadle to a hospital. Klak received word that Caiaphus was live Klak searched the galaxy, and helped Blackout fight Ultron, but they both failed to destroy the mysterious new threat. Books LLC still sucked then. Klak continued searching for Caiaphus, and arrived on Korasa, a snowy moon of Kamino, for information. It is here that he was captured by a facility run by Project Cadmus. Cadmus was going to experiment on him, thanks to the evil plots of Dr. Richtofen and Nuvo Vindi, but Ciel and Ice Man rescued Klak. During their escape, they released the clones of heroes Jorten Karzdus and Rain Sulrai, each named Jortenn Karzdus and Rainn Sulrai respectively. Klak and his new friends allied themselves with the TYGER Guards of the facility, and their leaders Commander Yammark and Blizzard Wolfang, to fight Richtofen's zombie threat with the help of Peter and Jinx. The two Malchiorians then left with Klak away from Korasa with the clones, saying goodbye to Ciel (who seemed to have a crush on Klak). They then went to Malchior IV after explaining recent events to the clones. It was here that they all met Aster, and were told of Omega Supreme. Klak led an army to fight Omega Supreme, but found out that Caiaphus was in the midst of them, rocketing to his location and fighting Blackout. The latter imprisoned Klak inside of Omega Supreme, where he was psychologically manipulated by Caiaphus. Klak later fought Overlord Blackout after his tormentor left, and continued to be trapped inside Omega Supreme during the Second Battle of Neo Z'traa. After the giant robot exploded, our hero was nowhere to be seen, leaving some to assume that he had died in the explosion. Miraculously, Klak survived and was trapped underneath the rubble. Osseron rescued him, then allowed him to leave at a certain point. Klak later began to act very strangely. A lot of stuff happened afterwards, as Klak revealed that he was not dead. Ragnarok Klak was part of the task force sent to investigate the origin of the mysterious plague. It was here that he discovered that F-Klak was the source of the plague. Upon being asked by Nikolai who F-Klak was, Klak responded with a cryptic quote about his supposed future self's nature. Suddenly, all of the enemies of Klak and his friends appeared. Caiaphus, Figlio, Ultron, their cronies (that were controlled by User:MakutaKlak) and many others. The final battle, Ragnarok was about to begin. Heroes and villains died fighting valiantly, and only Klak, Ra, Caiaphus, and F-Klak survived. F-Klak revealed that he was a clone of Klak created by Cadmus, Caiaphus did not care and tried to destroy both Klaks to fuel his crave for destruction. Klak was suddenly powered by a foreign Light of Truth, and destroyed both of the villains. He proclaimed that his tale was over, but that a new one would begin, and was about to die. However, Ynot rescued him at the last minute. Klak regained consciousness on the Moon of Malchior IV. He subsequently realized that, in the original timeline, he was meant to die. However, Ynot went back in time and prevented his friend's death. Powers Klak is considered a Makuta, but some of his powers cause his actual species to be ambigious. There are beings that have even considered him to be a Dark Lord of the Sith. He is able to communicate mentally with multiple people he has met, and is a tactical genius. He also can scream, or send through his hands, blasts of sonics and light. He is a swordsman, master of the Tengra'shi technique. When reaching a certain breaking point, he transforms into a new form. If it is out of hatred, he becomes a monster (happened only once when fighting TMV). When it is out of just anger at evil, he turns into Nova Klak, which looks a lot like Ehlek. Alternate Universes Dark Mirror An alternate version of Klak from the Dark Mirror universe is a red and purple being, which travels between pocket dimensions and worlds, doing the bidding of the Great Beings.This is the same Klak which appeared in MakutaKlak's epic "Dusk and Dawn," and a closed game similar to BZPB known as "Glatorian Team". He is known as D-Klak. Shattered Mirror Universe SM Klak was a Makuta who used to work with SM Caiaphus, a lieutenant in the Order of Mata Nui. However, he betrayed him, becoming a mediator between SM Kakamu's forces and SM Zev Raregroove. SM Caiaphus was forced to fight this Klak, and destroyed him. However, Tahar'ok misunderstood this, believing that Caiaphus betrayed Klak (obviously, his mind was clouded by the shadows of what remained of SM Klak's Antidermis). This lead to the Tahar' trying to kill SM Caiaphus. Ironically, all this became a reason for Tahar'ok to later warn the original Klak about the original Caiaphus's mad goal to take over the universe. So inevitably, the events of one reality played an important part in the events of another. In reality, of course, SM Caiaphus was actually the original Caiaphus all along. What remains of SM Klak is either fragments of his antidermis that were kept by SM Nadle and his cult of suicidal cave-Toa, or utterly destroyed. Dark Universe This version of Klak started an organization known as the Claws of Phoenix. Ironically, this version of Klak was evil as well. Future Self When Klak was inside of Caiaphus's brain, a supposed future version of himself attempted to stop him. He convinced his "past self" to become evil to save their friend (but Klak later became good). This form once looked like a mix of his normal form with his Nova beast form, but now looks like Forte from the Megaman Battle Network series. F-Klak was thought to be a being from an alternate timeline, or Klak's inevitable future but was revealed to have been a clone that Cadmus made of our hero back when he visited Korasa. This clone had made several appearances in the RPG before he became F-Klak, often being referred to as "Klakk". F-Klak boasted immense power, being able to strike fear in several powerful characters, even Namine. She only was able to defeat her former master in combat because he wanted her too. According to User:Klak-a-Klak, he is powerful enough to take on both Blackout and Zev at the same time, and win. By this time, we can assume that he has been able to train and study the shadows to become the most powerful Makuta in the universe (and its tyrannical ruler). Due to his immense significance, and relevance in epics outside of the main RPG, this person merits its own article. Category:Makuta Category:Good Rebels Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Knights of the Keruvim